plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Melon (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Winter Melon (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 4 |health = 5 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = Splash Damage 4 |ability = When this hurts a Zombie, Freeze that Zombie. |flavor text = Perfect for your winter picnics.}} Winter Melon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 4 /5 . It has the Splash Damage 4 trait, and its ability gives all zombies it does damage to the Freeze effect. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance (specifically its Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart). His description may be a refference to his powers and the fact that watermelons are a popular picnic food. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Trait: Splash Damage 4' *'Ability:' When this hurts a Zombie, Freeze that Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Perfect for your winter picnics. Update history Update 1.16.10 * |5 }} * |6 }} Strategies With Despite its lacking strength, this plant is very powerful if used correctly, due to its Splash Damage trait and the ability to Freeze 3 zombies at most every time it attacks. It synergizes very well with Snowdrop, as she gains up to +6 /+6 per Winter Melon's attack. It also becomes devastating with Winter Squash in play, as this combo will wipe out many zombies at once. Otherwise, think of this plant as a stronger version of that cannot be used with or The Podfather. However, Winter Melon does not have enough strength to destroy most zombies that can be played on the 6th turn, and is most likely going to be destroyed itself. To prevent that, you can make it do a bonus attack when you see a powerful threat or a Deadly zombie, or just Freeze the threat itself with something like . This will result in Winter Melon freezing them over and over again until they get destroyed, or get thawed out from a bonus attack. can use Root Wall or on Winter Melon to make it invincible for one turn, with the exception of instant-kill cards. But for most damaging tricks, Winter Melon does have enough health to survive. Against Winter Melon can be a big threat if you are playing zombies close to each other and with freezing decks. Not only is its ability powerful by itself, it can be even more dangerous with Snowdrop or Winter Squash accompanying it, tipping the scales to your opponent's favor greatly. Therefore, it is unwise to play zombies where Winter Melon can hit them. Instead, try to destroy Winter Melon by playing tricks and using abilities, as there are many ways to destroy it. First of all, it is naturally vulnerable to Rocket Science and Slammin' Smackdown. You can also play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray, but you should decrease its strength to 2 or less first via cards such as Shrink Ray, , Nibble, and Pied Piper. Locust Swarm can destroy it regardless of stats. If you have no choice but to play a zombie to destroy Winter Melon, it is best not to play any other zombies in adjacent lanes to Winter Melon, and whatever you do, try to destroy it in one attack. If you make the zombie do a bonus attack, it is basically the same as destroying it with a trick, as Winter Melon is not going to be able to fight back. However, Winter Melon itself could do a bonus attack before the zombie, so keep that in mind. A good option is to use Smelly Zombie against Winter Melon, as he is in a gravestone, so there is minimal stress on destroying it. You can also make it do a bonus attack, but only and Huge-Gigantacus can normally pull the latter off. A way to make Winter Melon less threatening is have Cryo-Yeti on the field, as any zombie Winter Melon damages will just boost him, but be on the lookout for any Snowdrops or Winter Squashes on the field. Gallery Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Ice plants Category:Splash Damage cards Category:Freezing cards Category:Immobilizing plants